Breaking Point
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Secret Circle Crossover. Rebekah and Faye are like fire and ice. Just an insight to the different things that break them over and over. Every element has it's weakness.


**Author's notes:**

**The writing like **_this _**is the parts about Rebekah but the normal writing like **this **is about Faye.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

She was like fire, twisting in and out of normal mudane world couldnt cope with the devistation and damage she left in her wake and because of that, she was always alone.

_She was as cold as ice, untouched and unloved for a thousand to understand a world that had moved on and left her behind long ago, a world she knew next to nothing about._

When she learnt of her powers she realised she'd never be the girl that anyone could love so she became the one they all wanted, the one they craved and lusted after. It wasnt enough for her so when she lost her virginity to an older guy she felt violated, used and alone. It made her hate what she'd become.

_She had died, her own father stabbed her through the heart with his own sword and now she was this thing... Not quite alive, not quite dead. She was the first of her siblings to turn, the first to drink blood and the first to die, for a brief moment she thought she saw Henrick denying her passage to the other side but in the years to come she passed it off as her thought he'd pointed to her heart and mouthed the word Hybrid, but if she was only imagining it, how could she have known that he was referring to Klaus? It would be another thousand years before she would realise Henrick was telling her of how her mother died._

Faye, that was her name. It meant Fairy but in every story she'd ever read to herself growing up fairys were happy creatures who lived in magical places. She wasnt anything like a fairy, she was a witch. Witches weren't happy, witches were ugly old hags with green faces and warts. Maybe if she lived up to her name her father wouldn't have died in the fire, her mother wouldn't be an abusive alcoholic control freak, her granddad wouldnt have been murdered over a crystal and Nick wouldnt have been drownt by a demon... Maybe...

_Life as a vampire took a lot of ajusting to but over the net thousand years she learnt to cope. Death was the hardest to deal with but it wasnt long before she mastered the art of never showing her true in fact the thought of death actually scared her despite spending a few hundred years locked away in a coffin._

_She knew vampires were technically dead but it was still different from the ultamite end. Many times over the thousand years she wondered what it'd be like to really die and not to be stopped by anyone, living or dead._

That was her breaking point, her granddads death but to find out later he was murdered really killed her. It broke her everyday and crumbled every defense she'd set in place all these years. She rain away and cried for days, maybe weeks who knows? But then she decided it wasn't worth crying over, not when she could do something about it.

She was scared and didnt want to do it alone but for once fate was kind and that's how she met the blonde with an empty look in her eyes who called herself Rebekah.

_Sadness radiated off the brunette across the bar, for once in her life she gazed at a human without bloodlust. She was curious and approached her with the intention of bonding with a kindred spirit. She hadnt met another person who could match her own emotions since the first doppelganger. Klaus would never know but their friendship went much deeper than that, its weay she hated both Katherine and Elena. Not just because Elena had daggered her in the back._

_The brunette's eyes struck her first, they spoke volumes so beautiful but so full of raging emotions as if she was looking into the eye of a storm. She knew right away what the girl was thinking and what he wanted but it didn't surprise her to discover she wanted it too._

It was weeks before their bodies were found, Klaus was only annoyed that he no longer had anyone to push around, Ellijah turned from the scene and never returned to Mystic Falls. No one else cared. Cassie scoffed at how stupid Faye was, diana agreed and no one ever spoke of it again. There was a joint funaral but no one shed any tears. Except Klaus but he would swear for another 600 years that he never had a sister.

No one from Chance Habour even noticed Faye was gone. No one and the world just moved on.


End file.
